


SeLayXiuHan Foursome

by dan_and_bands



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Drinking, Fluff, I'm sorry this sucks, M/M, Riding, Sex, Smut, bj, bj's, enjoy, first shot at smut, pun intended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 22:44:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10818288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dan_and_bands/pseuds/dan_and_bands
Summary: Sehun, Yixing, Luhan and Minseok have a foursome, based on the promt"A smut where Sehun and Yixing are at a bar and they get drunk, and then Luhan and Minseok are also there and drunk and the two pairs have a foursome, the next morning they all regret it and agree to never speak of it again"





	SeLayXiuHan Foursome

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zyxii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyxii/gifts).



> So my friend dared me to write this, and it's my first time writing a smut so I hope you enjoy it XD
> 
> *Edit, I didn't even realize I was posting this on May the 4th. MAY THE FOURTH BE WITH YOU (and this is a foursome oh my God)

"Hyung," Sehun slurred to a very, very drunk Yixing.

"What is it Sehunnie?" Yixing tried to sound normal. Sehun smirked and inched closer to Yixing, placing his hand on Yixing's thigh, his fingers dancing on the leather material. "You know how we've been talking about... inviting more people to have fun with us?" At this, Yixing gulped nervously. "Yeah.. What about it?"

The truth is, Yixing was nervous about having sex with multiple people at once. Who wouldn't be? It's hard enough trying to seduce ONE person, let alone two others. But once Sehun sets his mind to something... It's hard to get him to change it. So here they were, drunk as a sailor in the middle of a bar, taking about including other people in their "fun time".

Sehun was right up on Yixing's ear, whispering. "I think I found the perfect people to join us," to which Yixing looked up to where Sehun had turned, only to see Luhan and Minseok staring at them lustfully. Yixing's eyes winded, shock evident on his face. Sehun noticed and tried reassuring him. "Hyung, I promise it'll be fine. We've been talking about it for a while, and they're both okay with it," Yixing nodded. "It's fine, I'm fine with it. When though?" Sehun smirked again. "Right now," so he took Yixing's hand and pulled him off of the stool he was sitting at. Going through the small crowd, Sehun roughly pushed Yixing down on the seat next to Luhan and Minseok, sitting beside him.

"You guys ready for this or what?" Luhan smirked. "I was born ready, Oh Sehun. Ready, babe?" Luhan looked seductively at Minseok who visibly shuddered. Minseok just nodded. "Yixing, what about you?" Minseok asked after a moment of silence. "I'm ready, Minseok hyung," Yixing said while standing up, to which the others followed suit.

Soon the four men were in a taxi going back to Luhan and Minseok's apartment, trying not to put on a big show for the taxi driver, much to Sehun's dismay.

When they arrived, Luhan gave the driver some money, eager to get inside, saying "Keep the change," before shutting the door to the car and dragging Minseok into the building, with Yixing and Sehun on their tails.

Once inside, Luhan slammed Minseok against the door, kissing him roughly. Yixing was a bit surprised that they were already getting started but pulled Sehun up to him nonetheless, kissing him as well. Sehun grabbed Yixing's hair and tugged it slightly, causing Yixing to moan into Sehun's mouth. There was a lot of lip biting, moaning, and roaming hands as they all tried to get as much of each other as possible.

Soon, they switched. Minseok had Sehun pushed up against the wall, leg in between Sehun's crotch, smirking when Sehun whined and threw his head back. "Minseok hyung..." Sehun moaned desperately. "You gotta tell me what you want, babe," Sehun whined again. "Take your -ahhh- take your clothes off, hyung," And Minseok complied, slowly pulling his shirt over his head, while Sehun unzipped the zipper to Minseok's jeans and undoing the button, pulling them down a bit, Minseok sliding them off, leaving him in his boxers. "Now, my Sehunnie, you don't think it's fair if you're the only one with cloths on, do you?" Minseok motioned to Luhan and Yixing who were both butt naked, making out on the couch, Yixing in Luhan's lap. Sehun gulped and shook his head. Minseok practically ripped Sehun's shirt off, tugging down his pants just as rough. 

Minseok kneeled down to mouth at Sehun's erect cock through his briefs, creating a wet spot. Sehun moaned loudly and threw his head against the wall. "Minseok hyung, don't tease," Sehun moaned. At this, Luhan and Yixing came up to them. "You can't have all the fun without us, now can you?" Luhan quirked an eyebrow. Minseok looked at him. "Of course not, babe," Minseok smirked. "Shall we go to the bedroom?" Everybody moaned in agreement.

Once in the bedroom, Luhan was pushed down on the bed by a very demanding Sehun. "Hyung, I want you," Sehun moaned breathlessly. Luhan responded by pulling Sehun down in a rough kiss, the two boys fighting for dominance. Minseok grabbed Yixing and pushed him into the desk chair they had, eager to get his cock in his mouth. Minseok did a few experimental tugs at Yixing's erect cock before engulfing as much as he could (you see, Yixing isn't exactly small) in his mouth. "Oh my fucking God, Minseok hyung," Yixing moaned loudly. Minseok was bobbing his head up and down, running his tongue on the underside of Yixing's cock, then pulling off slightly to suck at the tip.

On the bed, Luhan was happily prepping Sehun for what's to come (pun intended). He currently had two fingers working Sehun open, Sehun a moaning mess on the bed. "Lu.. Luhan hyung," Sehun moaned. "Don't stop!" Luhan just laughed and smirked, halting his movements after a few minutes in order to roll a condom over his cock. He moved to get the bottle of lube but Sehun insisted that he do it, so Sehun grabbed the lube and popped the cap open. Sehun poured some onto his hands and started slowly rubbing Luhan's dick, making sure it was coated. "Fuck, Sehun, you're good at this," Luhan commented. Sehun removed his hands and lied down on the bed, spreading his legs. Before Luhan could do anything, Minseok and Yixing were joining them.

Minseok threw Yixing next to Sehun, ordering for them to touch each other. Yixing had already been prepped, so Minseok tore open a condom package and put it on his dick. Yixing had climbed on top of Sehun and had begun grinding on him, their unclothed dicks pressing up against each other, both men moaning loudly at the touch. Sehun and Yixing continued grinding on each other and moaning until Yixing couldn't take it anymore. "Fuck, Sehunnie, I'm gonna cum," hearing this, Minseok pulled them off of each other. "Not so fast, Yixing. We've still got things to do," Sehun nodded obediently. Luhan spread Sehun's legs and positioned himself in front of Sehun's entrance, looking at Minseok. Minseok nodded, and Luhan pushed in. Luhan kept moving until he was fully inside the young boy, waiting for Sehun to adjust to his size.

Minseok, unlike Luhan, was not calm at all, opting to slam into Yixing with a powerful thrust. Yixing almost screamed and had to squeeze the base of his cock so he wouldn't cum. Minseok slammed into Yixing thrust after thrust, his speed never slowing, his hands moving to roughly grab at Yixing's hair, pulling him up for a teeth-clashing kiss, still thrusting forcefully into him. Yixing was pushing his hips up against Minseok's at every thrust, so Minseok decided to change their position. He flipped Yixing over so he was on top, Yixing getting the message and positioning himself over Minseok's dick, slowly sitting on it. Once Yixing was all the way seated, he started grinding his hips hard, causing Minseok to let out a loud moan. Soon, Yixing began pulling himself up and slamming down on Minseok's cock, with Minseok thrusting up in time with Yixing going down.

Meanwhile, Luhan was thrusting slowly into Sehun, not wanting to hurt him in any way. Sehun started whining, "Luhan hyung, please go faster," to which Luhan complied. Luhan picked up the pace, thrusting into Sehun with a speed that even Minseok was surprised about. The only noises in the room were the sounds of skin slapping against skin, four men's moans and screams mixing together and the bang of the headboard banging against the wall.

Luhan and Minseok continued to slam into their partners until they both saw white, coming harder than they ever have before. Minseok and Luhan weren't far behind, groaning loudly when they released their loads.

Soon they were all cleaned up, cuddling on the bed, although it was cramped, they were all happy. They fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms.

\--

Yixing woke up with a pounding headache in a bedroom that wasn't his. For a few minutes he was very confused, until he heard a grumble from beside him, so Yixing turned towards the sound to see Luhan moving around. Then it all came back to him. Yixing's face heats up, trying to get out of the bed to go shower, but Sehun pulls him back. "Don't go.." He murmurs out sleepily. Reluctantly, Yixing lays back down. Suddenly, Minseok's voice speaks up.

"We should never speak of this ever again,"

"I agree," Yixing said. Luhan and Sehun hummed in agreement. For now, they would bask in the moment, but later they would pretend it didn't happen.

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually the longest chapter I have ever written, most of them are 900 or so words, so I've knocked a few birds out with one stone. Feel free to comment any suggestions you have, or any constructive criticism! Thanks for reading :)


End file.
